Fastest Finger First failures
Fastest Finger First failures are situations in Fastest Finger First in which none of the contestants in the Ring of Fire get the four choices in the right order nor, if it is a multiple choice question, choose the correct answer. In such situations, the contestants are all asked a new Fastest Finger question. Occurred in Countries *Czech Republic (42) (2 doubles) (1 triple) *United States (5) *United Kingdom (5) *Russia (6) (1 computer error) *Germany (5) (1 double) *Australia (3) *Israel (2) *Austria (6) (1 triple) *India Kannada (3) *Slovenia (2) *Hungary (1) *Netherlands (1) *Italy (1) *India Hindi (1) *India Malayalam (1) *India Tamil (1) *Finland (1) *Vietnam (1) *Nepal (1) Failure dates *June 12, 2000, tiebreaker fail (Australia) * May 20, 2002 (Germany - Celebrity special) *2004 (Germany) * November 23, 2006 (Germany - Celebrity special) * March 12, 2007 (Italy) * November 8, 2007 (Slovenia) * December 20, 2007 (Slovenia) * November 19, 2012 (Hungary) * July 5, 2013 (India Tamil - Junior Special) * February 25, 2015 (India Malayalam) * March 11, 2017 (Finland) * September 17, 2018 (India Kannada) * September 20, 2018 (India Kannada) * January 1, 2019 (UK) * August 4, 2019 (India Kannada) * September 30, 2019 (Austria) * October 28, 2019 (Austria) * November 21, 2019 (Germany - Celebrity special) * November 25, 2019 (Austria) * January 13, 2020 (Germany) * February 10, 2020 (Austria) Unknown Dates * twice in a row, Germany Trivia * Czech Republic is the country that has the most fastest finger failures in Millionaire history. **Also in two episodes of it, has a double fastest finger failure. * In Russia in O, Schastlivchik! on December 9, 2000 episode was failure where none of the contestants in FFF failed. This moment was cut from the air, but was included in the "Is this your final answer? "O, Lucky Man!"s Seсrets"" documentary. The question was: The right order was BDAC. * Also in Russia, a computer error has occurred when the green light on Anna Korsakova with a typo of 15.94 instead of 5.94 seconds. * In Czech Republic, on February 15, 2002 (134th episode) and on May 18, 2016, had double FFF fails. ** In Germany, also had a double FFF fail. * In German Celebrity Special on November 23, 2006 FFF between Maria Furtwängler and Ralf Schumacher ended without revival of correct order. * In India (Hindi) in Season 8, on November 3, 2014 only one FFF question failed. * In Australia in June 12, 2000 and April 4, 2005 had both the FFF fails and FFF tiebreakers. * There was a FFF fail one point in Vietnam: * In Austria in November 11, 2019, a triple FFF fail between Josef Rohringer and Leo Schnitzhofer. Also, after those 3 FFF fails, klaxon plays. Nobody got the question correctly. Sources * What An Idiot / Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? * 2000-2005 Season list (for the dates of Czech Republic) * 2016 Season list (for the dates of Czech Republic) * YouTube channel of Czech version (for finding fastest finger failures) See also * Tiebreakers Category:Gameplay Category:Incomplete articles